The start of everything
by Usernames.Are.Silly
Summary: I wrote this before BD came out. It's what I thought might happen in it. Please, please R&R. It's my first fan fic...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I DO NOT own Twilight or any of the characters. I wrote this while i was waiting for BD to come out because I was suffering badly from Jake and Edward withdrawls. Not a pretty sight I must say. It was almost as bad as coming up to HPATDH... This is my first Fan Fic attempt so please, please R&R don't forget honesty is always the best policy.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Reception**

The wedding had passed me in a hurry. I lost myself in Edward's gaze his golden eyes full of joy. I smiled as I heard Emmett cough to get the guests attention. He didn't need to – as soon as he moved all the humans in the room turned to stare.

He began his speech. I was shocked at his eloquence. I always knew it had to be there (he was a Cullen after all) but strangely I had never heard it before today. I gasped. Edward squeezed my hand gently. I turned my head and looked into his eyes; they made me forget Emmett was even speaking. His eyes burrowed into mine trying to read my expression. I smiled – thankful once again that I was the one exception to his powers.

"To the bride and groom may they live a _long_ and happy life together."

"The bride and groom."

My eyes left Edward's and scanned the crowd all of our classmates were there; Angela, Ben, Mike (though I though he looked a little disgruntled), Jessica – even Lauren (Edward had insisted). At last I found who I was looking for Seth, Sue and Billy. I grinned at Seth; he smiled back while shaking his head. I knew what he meant.

Edward pressed his cold marble lips to my hand. He stood up indicating that I should follow him. Before I knew what was happening he was leading me to the dance floor I scowled at him. He put his lips to my ear and whispered in his sweet musical voice "just once, like the last time."

Slowly the rest of the Cullens joined us on the floor followed by some of my braver friends. Renné and Phil sat at the side. Phil with his camera poised to take yet another photograph. Suddenly Edward stopped.

"May I cut in?"

"Of course Charlie."

After Charlie had resigned himself to the fact that he was nowhere near as graceful as any of the Cullens including Emmett I was allowed to make my way back to my hus... Edward. I couldn't even think the word yet. Together we made the obligatory lap speaking to everyone. Saying goodbye. After the honeymoon we were going straight to Dartmouth or so they thought.

**Chapter 2**

**A Real Honeymoon**

The night ended for us after Emmett challenged Jasper to a dance off. While Emmett shocked the remained guests with his enthusiastic dance moves Edward and I made a quick exit.

"So Mrs Cullen," he mumbled playing with my wedding band, "where to?"

"Wherever your plans take us."

"Well tonight we're staying at home and tomorrow we go else where."

I frowned and as if he could read my mind he continued.

"Did I not tell you about Alice's vision about the family?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Well she foresaw a trip which happens to be beginning tonight," he said smiling my favourite crooked smile.

We had reached Edward's car. He held the door open for me, it had hardly closed by the time he was in the driver's seat starting the engine and taking my hand. I watched him as he drove. He looked amazing in his tuxedo, his pale complexion was a stark contrast to it. I took a deep breath and it was then I noticed that it was not just my breathing was a little irregular.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just... well if I'm to be completely honest I'm a little worried about tonight."

"Oh! We could wait I suppose, if that's what you want."

"No, no. What I mean is what if I hurt you? I couldn't live with myself if I did."

"You won't and if you feel that you might, to quote you _loose control_ you can say so. You just promised to try."

"Bella, I love you so much."  
"I love you too."

The car came to a stop. Edward was at my door he held it open for me as I got out. I threw my arms around his neck and he picked me up cradling me against his ice cold chest. I pressed my lips against his. He kissed me in a way that I had only experienced on a small few occasions.. My hands knotted in his hair. Slowly they travelled to the front of his shirt and I began to unbutton it. He chuckled and pulled away from me.

"No fair" I mumbled, crossing my arms across my chest and pretending to sulk.

"Maybe not here - I know it's secluded but you know Alice she could have forgotten something and Emmett well he would never let me live it down."

He kissed me lightly on the lips and began to carry me towards the house. My boxes of clothes had been taken up to Edward's room courtesy of Alice and Jasper along with a bag I would require immediately. We were in his room already.

"Edward," I said snuggling up to him, "can you give me some human time?"

"Of course," he looked at me with a look of bewilderment on his face but set me down on my feet.

I grabbed my bag and headed to the bathroom. Inside I found the hanger for my dress. I grinned. Alice had thought of everything. I slipped out of my dress and hung it on the hanger. 

In my bag I found my newly acquired blue skimpy nightdress – bought especially for tonight naturally.

When I had composed myself enough to go back into Edward's room I slowly opened the door. I was shocked at what I saw in my absence he had lit candles and put vases of roses everywhere. I searched the room for him. He was sitting on his couch, when he saw me his eyes grew larger, he stood up and closed the distance between us in the time it took me to blink. His arms were around my waist, he looked into my eyes I could smell his sweet breath on my face.

"You look so..." he paused searching for a way to finish the sentence, "unbearably beautiful."

"I could say the same thing about you."

I reached up to kiss him. He made it easier for me by lifting me up. He began to move towards the bed. His lips were urgent on mine. They never left my skin. My hands traced the plane of his statue like chest through his shirt. We were on the bed, I began to unbutton his shirt this time with no complaints. One of his hands was on my waist pulling me towards his ice cold body. My blood raced. I could hear my heart spluttering. I was thankful that the house wasn't full of vampires with sensitive hearing. His other hand was helping me to take his shirt off of him. Then he turned his attention to my nightdress. His lips came away from mine.

"This nightdress, beautiful as it is – has to come off" he muttered.

I laughed and pulled his face back to mine.

I lay next to Edward trying to control my breathing, next to me he was doing the same. He took my hand and kissed it, turning it over he pressed his lips to my wrist. Breathing in the scent of my blood I saw him grin. I looked into his eyes; they had darkened a little since the reception but they were still closer to gold than black. I rolled over pressing myself into him.

"I love you."

"I love you more then you'll ever know."

"Thank you for tonight."

"You don't need to thank me you beautiful, beautiful girl. I wanted it as much as you."

"Hmmmm."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up to his face. He pressed his lips to mine, opening his mouth slightly, his sweet breath making me forget to breathe, he traced my lips lightly with his tongue. He moved his lips to my throat, his eyes closed as he inhaled the scent of my blood.

"You really should get some sleep," he muttered after about five minutes.

"What if I don't want to sleep?"

"You'll need your energy for the honeymoon."

"Will I really, Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes you will, especially if you're sure about changing."

"I am. I'm ready."

Edward reached behind him and when he brought his arm back in his hand was my nightdress. He handed me the nightdress and I put it on. He kissed the tip of my nose. "Sleep," he whispered. Then he began to hum my lullaby. I snuggled into his chest and succumbed to sleep.

**Chapter 3**

**The morning after**

I felt the warm sun heating my face. I stretched out to my full height opening my eyes slowly.

"Good morning sleepy."

"'Ood mornin'."

I scanned the room to find where the voice came from. Edward was sitting half dressed on the couch. He opened his arms wide as I slid out of the bed. I skipped over to him, wrapping my arms around him as I sat onto his lap.

"So how are you this morning?"

"Great. Are you o.k.?" I asked as I lightly traced the purple bruises under his eyes. His eyes were darker than normal so soon after a hunting trip. He closed his eyes under my touch.

"I'm fine. Last night just took a lot out of me."

I pulled away from him. He shook his head while he tightened his arms around me. He pressed his lips to the base of my throat.

"So Mrs. Cullen," he began again after a long moment, "would you like some breakfast?"

I thought for a moment and nodded my head. Edward scooped me up into his arms and ran me down to the kitchen. He sat me down and turned to prepare the food.

"Let me do that, Edward," I said knowing how he felt about human food.

"We can take it in turns and today it's my turn."

"O.K."

"Everyone's home," Edward said.

"I thought you said they were going away on a trip."

"They're back early," he growled.

Emmett bounced into the kitchen. He caught me up in one of his bear hugs.

"Can't... breathe, Emmett."

Emmett dropped me back to my seat and he ruffled my already tangled hair. I looked towards the door. Rosalie stood with her arms folded leaning against the door, staring at her husband in horror as he sat down. Alice danced passed her to sit in the seat next to me. Jasper, Esme and Carlisle entered the room silently and sat in the remaining seats.

"How are the newly-weds?" Alice inquired grinning.

"Great," I answered her as Edward put a plate of food in front of me. He picked me up and sat down putting me onto his lap.

"Edward," Carlisle began, "what is your plan for today?"

"We're leaving when Bella's finished."

I began to eat trying to ignore the seven pairs of golden eyes which were now focused on me. Emmett decided to break the silence. He started planning arm wrestling matches for after my change. His plan or so it seemed was that we would be in the final together and that he would undoubtedly beat me. Edward chuckled under his breath and breathed to me "not a hope will he beat you". I smiled and looked down at my knees. Suddenly, I realised what I was wearing. I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I muttered, "I'm finished."

I rushed out of the kitchen, even though I couldn't hear him I knew Edward was behind me.

"You're not o.k. are you?" he asked when we reached his room.

"I'm fine, just a little...embarrassed."

"Why are you embarrassed?"

"Look what I'm wearing."  
"What's wrong with what you're wearing? I think you look sexy."

I was now searching for a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I found my jeans and pulled them on tucking my nightdress into them and taking one of Edward's pullovers. I rolled the sleeves up.

"By the way," I said eventually in response to Edward, "I don't think that Esme needs to see me dressed like that."

I crossed the room to where Edward was standing. He was still in the half dressed state he had been when I woke up little over twenty minutes ago. He stood in a pair of jeans and a shirt which was still open. His skin glistened in the sunlight that was shining through the window. He stared at me as I pulled my hair up into a loose ponytail.

"You on the other hand," I continued when I reached him, "can see me like that at anytime."  
"I might have to take you up on that."

"Whenever you want."

"How about right now?"  
"What about the others?"

"They'll be fine."

Edward wrapped his long ice cold arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I reached up to press my lips against his. Before I knew what was happening we were lying on the bed. Edward rolled over slowly so that he was over me with one hand he kept his weight off of me. His other hand was tracing its way down to my waist down along my ribs, pausing momentarily at my waist to pull me towards him. I could feel my breathing getting erratic. Edward's sweet breath was all around me. It was making me forget my own name so I didn't really care about my breathing. I pulled his shirt off of him. He pulled his lips away from mine to look me in the eyes. "I love you," he whispered. I took his face in my hands. "I know you do and I love you." My hands explored his face while his lips found mine again. I ran my hands through his hair. He rolled over pulling me onto his chest. The door burst open.

**Chapter 4**

**An upset**

Alice was standing at the door. She looked like she was ready to spit fire.

"STOP! You could have warned JASPER! Edward you are well aware what things like this do to him!"

"Sorry Alice," I mumbled trying to untangle myself from Edward he held me firmly in place.

"Alice, it's not our fault you all came home early. I asked you to keep them away until after we had left, so I cannot comprehend how this has anything to do with us. I've had to deal with all of you on more than one occasion. Now it's your turn."

"Edward," I gasped.

Alice stormed out slamming the door behind her. I pushed against Edward's icy chest. He sat up so that I was sitting on his lap. I crossed my arms across my chest.

"You should apologise."

"I'll call her when we get to our destination."

"Which is?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"Oh come on Edward."

"You'll see soon enough."

Edward slid easily off the bed. Even with me on his lap. He kissed me once more before setting me down lightly on the ground keeping one arm around my waist. He dropped his arm and ran into his closet. I took a deep breath in but he was back at my side before I had finished inhaling. He had a large backpack with him.

"We're running?"

"Well I'm running."

We went back downstairs. Alice and Jasper were in a corner of the living room. The rest of the family were watching the television. They looked up when we entered the room. I could feel a familiar burning returning to my cheeks for the second time since I had woken up. Only to be intensified by Emmett grinning and winking at Edward. Esme came over to us and hugged me.

"Enjoy yourselves kids," she said.

"If you need anything Edward don't hesitate to call," Carlisle added.

"We should be o.k."

Edward and Carlisle continued their conversation in hushed tones as I went over to Alice and Jasper.

"Alice, Jasper, I am so sorry I didn't..."

Jasper looked at me, "It's not a problem really, but a little warning would be nice though."

"It's Edward's fault. He has been around long enough to know better."

"We're going now. We'll be more careful though, I'll make sure of it. Bye."

Alice wrapped her arms around my waist, Jasper just nodded. Emmett bounced over to me, grabbing me in a vice like hold. He stared at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Just wanted to get a last look at the old Bella."

"Thanks Emmett."

Rosalie came over and held out her hand.

"You know how I feel about this Bella but I know you're not going to change your mind. You've made Edward happier than I've ever seen him so I think...," she paused, "I'll be able to get used to it."

I shook her hand. Edward was at my side wrapping one arm around my waist.

"We have to go."

"Bye everyone."

A chorus of goodbyes followed. Alice stayed sitting where she had been when we entered the room. Edward glanced over in her direction, she glared at him. He pulled me out of the room. When we were outside he put the backpack on his back and scooped me up into his arms. I was inches from his face. My heart began to beat irregularly. He looked down at me and smiled my favourite crooked smile. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling me closer to his face. I pressed my lips to his.

"Are you ready?" he asked when we broke apart.

"More than you'll ever know."

**Chapter 5**

**A journey**

We were speeding through forests. I looked up at Edward his eyes focused ahead. The wind blew his hair back, he looked amazing. Occasionally the sun would break through the trees causing his skin to glisten. I tightened my grip again breathing in his scent. We began to slow down. I looked ahead. The journey hadn't taken long. We stopped completely.

"I know you were expecting something outlandish but because of my second promise I couldn't take you anywhere there would be humans."

I just nodded. Edward put me on the ground keeping one hand wrapped tightly around my waist. He led me towards an arch in the trees. Through the arch I saw where we would be staying. There was a small wooden cabin. On the windows were boxes full of flowers; they looked newly planted.

"We have as long as you need."

"I'm ready now."

"If you're sure."

We had reached the door. Edward held it open for me. I walked inside. We were in a small dark hallway with three doors. The one that was open lead to the kitchen, I looked inside as we walked past. There was an old gas cooker, a deep white sink and a small wooden table with two matching chairs. On the table was a gingham tablecloth and a vase of freshly picked flowers. Edward took me by the hand and led me to the room across from the kitchen. I assumed the door at the bottom of the hall lead to the bathroom. We were in the bedroom. Edward put the backpack in the small closet. I sat on the bed. I was breathing deeply. He sat down next to me. He took my hand in his.

"Last chance. Are you one hundred percent certain that this is what you want? Afterwards there is no going back."

"I'm more than one hundred percent. This is what I want. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. Only you. There is only one way to do that. I'm ready.

Edward laid me back on the bed. He brushed my hair from my neck. Holding my face in his hands he kissed me on the lips, he moved his lips to my ear.

"I love you."

"Me too," I said while my heart spluttered. Edward moved his head slowly down to my chest he listened in silence to my frantic heart. He kissed me once more and then he brought his lips to my throat. I could feel his breath on my neck. I breathed in sharply. I could feel his teeth.

I could feel the heat coursing through my veins. I tried to ignore the burning; I couldn't let Edward know it was hurting. I thought about everything except what I was going through. Edward sat next to me as I squirmed. His eyes looked like he was in agony, they were almost black. He held my hand. Constantly apologising for the pain he had caused me. I tried to tell him this was what I wanted I couldn't the pain was too much to bear.

The next thing I knew I was waking up. Edward was lying next to me still holding my hand. His eyes were as black as night. I opened my eyes slowly trying to adjust to the light. Edward looked at me.

"Bella?"  
"Is it over?"

"Yes your heart stopped. I'm so sorry."

"What are you apologising for?"

"The pain."

"I didn't feel anything much."  
"Really?"  
"Really, I think I was out cold for most of it. Wait, if it's over what do I look like?"

"Amazing," he said handing me a mirror.

**Chapter 6**

**Eternity**

Edward's P.O.V.

I regretted it from the moment my venom entered her body. Not because I didn't want to spend eternity with her but because of the pain I had caused her. If I had not been so selfish, she wouldn't have had to go through this pain. I sat next to her for the three days of her change. I held her for as long as I could. She was writhing in agony. It was worse than the night after the camping trip. At least then she could change her mind I knew the dog would take her back if she asked. If that was what she really needed, what she wanted. There was no going back now. Of course she could always leave.

I sat there wishing that I could hear her thoughts. She was so quiet. It was as though she didn't want me to hear her pain. Not once did she scream. I wish she had. She was trying to lessen my pain. Her heartbeat was slowing as the minutes passed. I could see her appearance change as it did. Her squirming was also lessening. I hoped that meant her pain was.

Nothing mattered but her. The final hour was pure hell. Her heart had almost stopped I guessed it had one maybe two beats left in it. I was right her heart stopped after one more beat. I took her hand in mine, I held my breath waiting. She slowly opened her eyes. They were crimson. Her pale complexion had not changed much in colour; her features were as beautiful as always. I couldn't help but apologise for the pain I caused her. She promised that she didn't feel much. I'm not sure she wasn't lying to me. I handed her a mirror. She gasped in shock.

She crawled onto my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me.

"You don't need to be so careful with me now," she said smiling.

"There's the silver lining I was searching for."

She pressed her lips to mine. I tightened my grip around her as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

**Chapter 7**

**A new beginning**

At first I didn't feel the thirst but it came over me so fast. I was lying next to Edward. We were just spending time with each other alone. I sat up, he followed my example.

"Are you o.k.?"

"I'm thirsty, I think."

"I'm not surprised."

"You look like you are too."

"I am but I couldn't leave you alone."

"So what do I do?"

"Let your instincts take over when we get out there. Don't worry about it if you can't catch anything on your first try you'll get used to it."

"I hope so."

"Let's go."

Edward grabbed my hand kissed it and jumped off of the bed. He threw clothes to me and put on his own, and then he led me out to the forest by the hand. He dropped my hand and looked at me while inhaling deeply. A smile spread across his face. I hoped he had caught the scent of a mountain lion. He ran off. I took a deep breath in the same way he did. I caught so many different scents. I began to run.

This was unusual. I was used to the speed but this was something different. I was in control I wasn't just being carried while Edward ran. I finally found the animal whose scent I had been following. I caught up to it and realised Edward was right my instincts did take over it was amazing and the start of everything.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is just an author's note for "The start of everything". I didn't plan on writing more to it but I do have a section that I left out of it which I'll post under the name "Deleted scenes". I left it out because it gets a little steamy. It's where there is a break in "The Start of Everything". You'll see when and if you read it. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
